


1x5-Asuka [ART]

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fanart, Gift Art, Lemon, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW Art, Pencil, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Asuka Kureru--fanart, explicit sex, top Heero





	1x5-Asuka [ART]

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).
> 
> Dacia's Note 2: and so she did respond to my '02 b-day graspy-ness. *smile* and, yes, I did ask for a 1x5 -- she's converted me. *laugh*


End file.
